General Idea/World Capture Mode/FranceSwitzerland
Description It's a general idea by FranceSwitzerland. World Capture Mode is similar to the board game Risk (I am not sure if everybody knows this game). For the people who don't know it, I will give a description. First, you will choose a country at the character selection and the world map will be focussing on the country you chose. Subsequently, you can choose to play against any country you want as long as that country borders on your country. For example, I will choose my home country the Netherlands which makes me able to play against Germany, Belgium and United Kingdom (with a bridge). If you win against Belgium, you can go further to Luxembourg or France. When you play against Germany, there will appear more possibilities. Then, you can play against Denmark, Poland, Czech Republic, Austria, Switzerland, France and Luxembourg. And so further and further until you have beated every character in Head Soccer. Ironically, the non-countries are also playable in this game mode. They are on another world. There are three possibilities to come here. In Canada, Norway and Russia. In Canada, there is a bridge to Valentine, in Norway to WatermelBot and in Russia to Cyborg (see the map below). If you beat them, you can go further to the other non-countries. You will be able to skip the countries that are not playable in the game (yet). They are neutral for now, but when they are added to the game, they will become playable in the World Capture Mode. However, you can't pass them, you need to take another way to the countries behind them. When you are surrounded by not playable characters, a special bridge will appear to bring you to the country who is the closest to you. When you lose a game against any opponent, you will lose one one of your captured countries. Islands like Greenland, Iceland, Australia and New Zealand are accesible with bridges. Also, there won't be any island (which aren't independent) on the map, because most of them will never be playable in the game, and if they come, they will be added on this page. Besides, there is another possibility to capture other countries. You can pay 5.000 points to buy more weapons. When you do that, you will start with a 3-0 interim score in the next match. You will also be able to buy an air strike for 20.000 points and with that you can destroy a whole country without having to play against it. Anoter option is buying a bomb for 10.000 points. You can fire this bomb on a country and that will make them start on a -3 interim score in the next match. Lastly, when you captured a whole continent, a bridge to another continent will appear so you can't come into the situation that there is no playable character for you. Beginning for every Character Here you can see where you will be able to play against in the first match of the game with every playable Head Soccer country: * South Korea: You can play against North Korea (Please note that it is very uncertain if this country will ever be added in Head Soccer). There are also bridges to Japan and China. *Cameroon: You can play against Nigeria, Chad, Central African Republic, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon and Congo. *Nigeria: You can play against Cameroon, Benin, Niger and Chad. *USA: You can play against Canada and Mexico. There will be bridges to the Bahamas and Cuba. *Japan: You can play against Russia, South Korea and China using bridges. *Russia: With this country you have so much possibilities where to begin because Russia is the biggest country in the world. You can play against Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, China, Mongolia and North Korea. There will also be bridges to Japan and Alaska (USA). At last, there is also an air bridge to Cyborg. *Argentina: You can play against Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, Brazil and Uruguay. *Italy: You can play against France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. There are bridges to Malta and Tunisia. *Brazil: With this country you have also a lot of possibilities. You can play against Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Argentina and Uruguay. *Germany: You can play against the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, France, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Poland and Denmark. *Spain: You can play against France, Andorra and Portugal. There will also be bridges to Morocco and Algeria *France: You can play against Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Monaco, Andorra and Spain. There will also be a bridge to the United Kingdom. *United Kingdom: You can play against Ireland. There will also be bridges to the Netherlands, Belgium and France. *Mexico: You can play against USA, Guatemala and Belize. There will be a bridge to Cuba. *The Netherlands: You can play against Belgium and Germany. There will be a bridge to the United Kingdom. *Cyborg: You can play against WatermelBot and Super Saiyan. There will be also be an air bridge to Russia. *Kepler 22B: You can play against Super Saiyan and PumpKill. *Turkey: You can play against Bulgaria, Greece, Georgia, Armenia, Iran, Iraq and Syria. There will also be a bridge to Cyprus. *Portugal:You can only play against Spain. *Canada: With the big country Canada you will normally only be able to play against the USA. However, there will be a bridge to Greenland and an air bridge to Valentine. *Chile: You can play against Peru, Bolivia and Argentina. There will also be a bridge to Antarctica. *Poland: You can play against Russia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Slovakia, Czech Republic and Germany. *Asura: You can play against Valentine, PumpKill and Z. *Egypt: You can play against Libya, Sudan and Israel. There will also be a short bridge to Saudi Arabia. *Valentine: You can play against Pluto, WatermelBot and Asura. There will also be an air bridge to Canada. *Super Saiyan: You can play against Kepler 22B and Cyborg. *Ireland: You can play against United Kingdom and there will be a bridge to Iceland. *China: With China you will have lot of possibilities. You can play against Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar, Laos, Vietnam, Russia, Mongolia, Hong Kong and North Korea. There will also be bridges to South Korea, Japan and Taiwan. *Greece: You can play against Albania, Macedonia, Bulgaria and Turkey. There will also be bridges to Italy, Libya and Egypt. *New Zealand: There are only bridges at New Zealand because it is an island. There will be bridges to Australia, Antarctica, Fiji, Vanuatu, Tonga. *Sweden: You can play against Denmark, Norway and Finland. *Z: You can play against Asura, PumpKill and Mon-K. *Israel: You can play against Egypt, Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. There will also be a bridge to Cyprus. *Australia: Australia is an island, so there are only bridges here. They will go to Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand and Solomon Islands. *Denmark: You can play against Germany and Sweden. There will also be a bridge to Norway. *Luxembourg: With this little country you can play against France, Belgium and Germany. *Colombia: You can play against Ecuador, Venezuela, Peru and Brazil. *Romania: You can play against Ukraine, Moldova, Hungary, Serbia and Bulgaria. *South Africa: You can play against Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe and Mozambique. *Austria: You can play against Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Italy, Liechtenstein and Switzerland. *Thailand: You can play against Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia and Malaysia. *Saudi Arabia: You can play against Jordan, Iraq, Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, United Arab Emirates, Oman and Yemen. There will also be bridges to Egypt, Sudan and Eritrea. *Switzerland: You can play against France, Germany, Liechtenstein, Austria and Italy. *Singapore: You can play against Malaysia and there will be a bridge to Indonesia. *Belgium: You can play against the Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg and France. There will also be a bridge to the United Kingdom. *Pluto: You can play against Valentine and WatermelBot. *Croatia: You can play against Slovenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Serbia and Montenegro. *Uruguay: You can play against Argentina and Brazil. *Hungary: You can play against Croatia, Slovenia, Austria, Slovakia, Ukraine, Romania and Serbia. *India: You can play against Pakistan, Afghanistan, China, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and Myanmar. There is also a bridge to Sri Lanka. *Hong Kong: With this not independent country you can only play against China. *Ecuador: You can play against Colombia and Peru. *Mon-K: You can play against Z and PumpKill. *Czech Republic: You can play against Germany, Poland, Austria and Slovakia. *Nepal: You can play against India and China. *Georgia: You can play against Russia, Armenia, Azerbaijan and Turkey. *Indonesia: You can play against Thailand, Singapore, Timor-Leste, Malaysia, Brunei and Papua New Guinea. There will also be bridges to the Philippines and Australia. *Ukraine: You can play against Russia, Belarus, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania and Moldova. *Serbia: You can play against Hungary, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Kosovo, Macedonia, Bulgaria and Romania. *WatermelBot: You can play against Cyborg, Valentine and Pluto. Also there will be an air bridge to Norway. *PumpKill: You can play against Z, Asura and Mon-K. *Bulgaria: You can play against Romania, Serbia, North Macedonia, Turkey and Greece. *Finland: You can play against Norway, Sweden and Russia. Also there will be a bridge to Estonia. *Honduras: You can play against Guatemala, El Salvador and Nicaragua. *Fiji: There are only bridges and they go to Vanuatu, Tonga, New Zealand and Wallis et Futuna. *Madagascar: There is only one bridge to Mozambique. *Norway: You can play against Sweden and Finland. Also, there will be a bridge to the non-countries. *Mongolia: You can play against Russia and China. *The Philippines: You can play against Indonesia and Brunei. There will als be bridges to Vietnam and China. *Senegal: You can play against Mauritania, Mali, Guinea, Guinea-Bissua and Gambia. *Bolivia: You can play against Brazil, Peru, Chile, Argentina and Paraguay. *Silicon Valley: You can only play against USA. *Boxing: You can only play against PumpKill. *Iceland: There will be bridges to the United Kingdom, Norway and Canada (Greenland too if it is a playable character) *Panama: You can play against Costa Rica and Colombia. *Peru: You can play against Ecuador, Brazil, Bolivia and Chile. *Vietnam: You can play against China, Laos and Cambodia. There will also be a brigde to Malaysia (Singapore until Malaysia is playable). *Iran: You can play against Armenia, Azerbaijan, Turkey, Iraq, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan and Pakistan. There will also be a bridge to the United Arab Emirates. *Ghana: You can play against Ivory Coast, Togo, and Burkina Faso. Reward When you have beated all playable characters in the game and conquered the whole world, you will get a reward of 300.000 points. Other information *You will have to play 10.000 points before you can participate in the World Capture Mode. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland